Arthur Kennedy
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachusetts, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Branford, Connecticut, U.S. | spouse = Mary Cheffrey (m. 1938–1975; her death) | years_active = 1940–1990 | occupation = Actor }} John Arthur Kennedy (February 17, 1914 January 5, 1990) was an American stage and film actor known for his versatility in supporting film roles and his ability to create "an exceptional honesty and naturalness on stage", especially in the original casts of Arthur Miller plays on Broadway.James C. McKinley Jr., "Arthur Kennedy, Actor, 75, Dies; Was Versatile in Supporting Roles", The New York Times, 7 Jan 1990, p 30, via ProQuest Historical Newspapers: The New York Times (1851-2007) accessed 13 November 2011. Early life and education Kennedy was born on February 17, 1914 in Worcester, Massachusetts, the son of Helen (née Thompson) and J.T. Kennedy, a dentist. He attended South High School, Worcester and Worcester Academy. At Carnegie Institute of Technology, Pittsburgh he studied drama, graduating with a B.A. in 1934.Melissa Vickery-Bareford, "Kennedy, John Arthur", American National Biography Online, (Feb. 2000), accessed 13 Nov 13 2011. Career Kennedy moved to New York and, billed as John Kennedy, joined the Group Theatre. He then toured with a classical repertory company. In September 1937, he made his Broadway debut as Bushy in Maurice Evans' Richard II at the St. James Theatre. In 1939 he played Sir Richard Vernon in Evans' Henry IV, Part 1. Kennedy got his break when he was discovered by James Cagney. His first film role was of Cagney's younger brother in City for Conquest in 1940. He was equally adept as hero or villain, and was noted for his mastery of complex, multi-faceted roles. He appeared in many Western films and police dramas. During World War II, Kennedy served from 1943 to 1945 in the United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) making aviation training films, both as a narrator and an actor. Many of those films today serve as an historical record of not only how aviators were trained but also how the equipment was operated. He appeared in many notable films from the early 1940s through to the mid-1960s, including High Sierra, Champion, They Died with Their Boots On, The Glass Menagerie, Lawrence of Arabia, Peyton Place, Some Came Running, Elmer Gantry, and Fantastic Voyage. Of Kennedy's film work, he is perhaps best-remembered for his collaborations with director Anthony Mann and co-star James Stewart on Bend of the River (1952) and The Man from Laramie (1955). In both films he played sympathetic villains. He also enjoyed a distinguished stage career over the same period, receiving a Tony Award for the role of Biff Loman in Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman (1949). Kennedy also inaugurated three other major characters in Miller plays: Chris Keller in All My Sons (1947), John Proctor in The Crucible (1953) and Walter Franz in The Price (1968). In 1961 he played the title role in Becket, opposite Laurence Olivier as Henry II. On February 5, 1959, Kennedy appeared on the episode "Make It Look Good" of CBS's Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theatre. In 1974, Kennedy was a regular in the cast of the short-lived ABC police drama Nakia, portraying Sheriff Sam Jericho. Waning interest, ill-health, then comeback With the death of his wife in 1975, failing eyesight, alcoholism, and thyroid cancer, Kennedy was reported as having lost interest in film-making. After Covert Action (1978), his next films were The Humanoid (1979) and Signs of Life (1989).Glenn Collins, "Arthur Kennedy: Comeback for a Curmudgeon", The New York Times, 30 Apr 1989, p H24, via ProQuest Historical Newspapers: The New York Times (1851-2007) accessed 13 November 2011. Awards and honors In 1949, Kennedy won a Tony Award for best supporting actor as Biff in Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman at the Morosco Theatre. The New York Film Critics named him best actor for Bright Victory (1951). His performance in Trial won him a Golden Globe Award for best supporting actor. His portrayal of the newspaper reporter in Elmer Gantry (1960) gained him a Film Daily Award and a Limelight Award. Oscar nominations Kennedy, Claude Rains, and Robert Duvall share the record of four losing nominations for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, although Duvall won for Lead Actor in 1983. He also received a nomination for Best Actor for his performance in Bright Victory (1951). Personal life Kennedy married Mary Cheffey (1915–1975) in March 1938. They had two children: actress Laurie Kennedy and Terence. Death During the last years of his life Kennedy suffered with thyroid cancer and eye disease. He spent much of his later life in Savannah, Georgia, keeping out of the public eye. He died in 1990 in Branford, Connecticut of a brain tumor. He was buried in Woodlawn Cemetery (Nova Scotia), near his home at Lequille, Nova Scotia, Canada; his wife Mary is also buried there. Filmography *''City for Conquest'' (1940) as Eddie Kenny *''High Sierra'' (1941) as 'Red' *''Knockout'' (1961) as Johnny Rocket *''Strange Alibi'' (1941) as Joe Geary *''Bad Men of Missouri'' (1941) as Jim Younger *''Highway West'' (1941) as George Foster *''They Died with Their Boots On'' (1941) as Ned Sharp *''Desperate Journey'' (1942) as Flying Officer Jed Forrest *''Air Force'' (1943) as Bombardier *''Resisting Enemy Interrogation'' (1944) as Sgt. Alfred Mason (uncredited) *''Devotion'' (1946) as Branwell Brontë *''Boomerang'' (1947) as John Waldron *''Cheyenne'' (1947) as Chalk *''The Walking Hills'' (1949) as Chalk *''Champion'' (1949) as Connie *''The Window'' (1949) as Ed Woodry *''Too Late for Tears'' (1949) as Alan Palmer *''Chicago Deadline'' (1949) as Tommy Ditman *''The Glass Menagerie'' (1950) as Tom Wingfield *''Bright Victory'' (1951) as Larry Nevins *''Red Mountain'' (1951) as Lane Waldron *''Bend of the River'' (1952) as Emerson Cole *''Rancho Notorious'' (1952) as Vern Haskell *''The Girl in White'' (1952) as Dr. Ben Barringer *''The Lusty Men'' (1952) as Wes Merritt *''Impulse'' (1954) as Alan Curtis *''Crashout'' (1955) as Joe Quinn *''The Man From Laramie'' (1955) as Vic Hansbro *''The Desperate Hours'' (1955) as Deputy Sheriff Jesse Bard *''Trial'' (1955) as Barney *''The Naked Dawn'' (1955) as Santiago *''The Rawhide Years'' (1956) as Rick Harper *''Peyton Place'' (1957) as Lucas Cross *''Twilight for the Gods'' (1958) as First Mate Ramsay *''Some Came Running'' (1958) as Frank Hirsh *''Home Is the Hero'' (1959) as Willie O'Reilly *''A Summer Place'' (1959) as Bart Hunter *''Elmer Gantry'' (1960) as Jim Lefferts *''Claudelle Inglish'' (1961) as Clyde Inglish *''Murder, She Said'' (1961) as Dr. Quimper *''People Need People'' (1961) (Television film; premiere episode of Alcoa Premiere) *''Barabbas'' (1961) as Pontius Pilate *''Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man'' (1962) as Dr. Adams *''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) as Jackson Bentley *''Attack and Retreat'' (1964) as Ferro Maria Ferri *''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) as Doc Holliday *''Murieta'' (1965) as Capt. Love *''Joy in the Morning'' (1965) as Patrick Brown *''Nevada Smith'' (1966) as Bill Bowdre *''Fantastic Voyage'' (1966) as Dr. Duval *''Monday's Child'' (1967) as Peter Richardson *''Day of the Evil Gun'' (1968) as Owen Forbes *''A Minute to Pray, a Second to Die'' (1968) as Tuscosa Marshal Roy W. Colby *''Anzio'' (1968) as Maj. Gen. Jack Lesley *''Hail, Hero!'' (1969) as Albert Dixon *''Shark!'' (1969) as Doc *''My Old Man's Place'' (1971) as Walter Pell *''I Kiss the Hand'' (1973) as Don Angelino Ferrante *''Ricco the Mean Machine'' (1973) as Don Vito *''The Man from Independence'' (1974) as Tom Pendergast *''Let Sleeping Corpses Lie'' (1974) as The Inspector *''The Antichrist'' (1974) as Bishop Ascanio Oderisi *''Killer Cop'' (1975) as Armando Di Federico *''Rome Armed to the Teeth'' (1976) as Ruini *''Ab morgen sind wir reich und ehrlich'' (1976) as Mike Jannacone *''La spiaggia del desiderio'' (1976) as Antonio *''The Sentinel'' (1977) as Monsignor Franchino *''Gli ultimi angeli'' (1978) as Il nonno *''Bermuda: Cave of the Sharks'' (1978) as Mr. Jackson *''Cyclone'' (1978) as The Priest *''Porco mondo'' (1978) *''Covert Action'' (1978) as CIA Chief of Station, Athens *''The Humanoid'' (1979) as Dr. Kraspin *''Signs of Life'' (1989) as Owen Coughlin *''Grandpa'' (1990) (final film role) References External links * * * Photographs of Arthur Kennedy tombstone, Nova Scotia. * Literature on Arthur Kennedy Category:1914 births Category:1990 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Deaths from cancer in Connecticut Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:Donaldson Award winners Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:Worcester Academy alumni Category:Tony Award winners Category:Male Western (genre) film actors Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:First Motion Picture Unit personnel Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Carnegie Mellon University College of Fine Arts alumni